Be Thankful
by Everystep
Summary: Now a collection of sort Kuchiki family oneshots. All in the context of family. I don't own Bleach.
1. Family

This takes place around chapter 304.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, I've finished treating you. But please don't stand up for few minutes," said Isane Kotetsu to Byakuya Kuchiki. "You as well, Rukia-san, please rest for a little while longer," she said, turning to a small woman who sat quietly, hugging her knees. "Hanatarou and I need to report back to Captain Unohana. Is it all right if we leave you here for a short while?"

"Yes…thank you," said Rukia.

"Captain…?" she said, turning to Byakuya, who nodded. "We'll be going then."

Rukia looked down at the desert floor of Hueco Mundo, tracing a little circle in the sand. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out all the guilt that now flooded her. If her abilities were stronger, if she hadn't let herself get to the point where she needed rescuing, her brother wouldn't be sitting there injured.

"Nii-sama…I'm sorry," she said.

"Why is that?" Byakuya responded.

Rukia sat up, confused.

"Well…if it weren't for my inabilities as a shinigami, you wouldn't be-"

"Rukia," Byakuya cut in, "stop saying such things. I promised…that I would protect you. How I go about that should be none of your concern."

"But-"

"Please let me finish," Byakuya said.

Surprised, Rukia turned to look at her brother, who stared into the distance as he spoke.

"My responsibilities as a captain have undoubtedly increased since Aizen defected from the Gotei 13," he said slowly. "I hardly have time to think about anything other than the tasks at hand. However…" he paused, "in certain instances, if only for a moment…I instinctively wonder if you're well, if you are happy…how Kurosaki is treating you in the real world. It is really quite troublesome…" he added thoughtfully. "This is not because of the promise I made. This is because you are my family…and although it is merely troublesome to worry about whether you are happy…to worry about whether you are alive…is simply…" he trailed off.

Rukia stared down once again.

"Thank you…nii-sama…for saving me."

"Again," Byakuya said, "do not say such things. If you should be at all thankful…be thankful that you will live to save your friend…and I will be thankful as well…that you will continue to trouble me."


	2. Love

SOOO I'd never really intended to continue this, but I just love Byakuya and Rukia. So I went and found a bunch of themes and shall be updating this with little drabbles whenever the mood strikes (aka when I'm trying to avoid work). I never really intended the first chapter to fit into a theme, but now since I'm changing this up I just labeled it as family. Just a reminder, everything is in the context of them as siblings.

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

"Is something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Renji Abarai, noticing Byakuya Kuchiki standing near the doorway, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"It seems as if I've forgotten something," he answered.

"Sir, you've said that every time you've gone out for the past three days."

Byakuya looked up at Renji, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"No! Not at all," Renji said, holding his hands up in defense.

Byakuya scowled, turning to exit.

"I expect you'll be finished with your paperwork by the time I return."

"Sure…oh, by the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Renji called.

Byakuya stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Is it true that Rukia got assigned to the real world?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered rather bitterly.

"When does she leave?"

"She left three days ag-" Byakuya stopped mid sentence, eyes widening as the realization dawned on him.

"That's too bad…I'd hoped to say goodbye…"

"In the future, please refrain from asking me such foolish questions."

"Sorry…did you ever figure out what you forgot?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, walking hastily out the door.

"What was it?" Renji yelled after him.

Byakuya turned around, glancing briefly at the empty space behind him.

"None of your concern."


	3. Cold

Cold

Rukia Kuchiki sat slumped against the fence, her short legs dangling through the rails over the grassy lawn in front of her. She fidgeted, trying to draw her arms further into her sleeves in an effort to ward of the cold breeze.

"You're out late," a voice said quietly behind her. Startled, she jumped, rigidly straightening her posture.

Rukia turned her head, craning her neck upwards to get a better look at her addresser.

"I apologize if I frightened you," said Byakuya Kuchiki, her brother, peering down at her curiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I'll go back inside," Rukia said, scooting back from the rail in order to stand up.

Byakuya held one hand up to stop her. "Do as you like. It's no concern of mine."

"Oh…all right." Rukia pulled her legs in towards her, gazing out over the lawn as she once more tugged her sleeves over her arms.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just cold out tonight."

"I see," replied Byakuya, carefully draping his sixth division haori over her shoulders. "Please take your health into more careful consideration the next time you decide to sit outside. If you were to fall ill it would be problematic."

Rukia smiled to herself.

"I understand."


	4. Silence

Silence

"Do you and the Captain ever talk?" Renji Abarai asked Rukia Kuchiki, sorting through some old papers. Rukia had very kindly agreed to help Renji clean out one of the sixth division's archive rooms that day (his punishment for submitting a report three days late, handwritten, on a napkin).

She turned towards him briefly, confused. "About what?"

Renji shrugged. "Anything."

Rukia eyed him skeptically, grabbing a broom and dustbin.

"…What kind of question is that?"

"It just seems like he never says anything unless he's telling me to do something…isn't it just weird to be around him when he barely ever talks?"

Rukia frowned, leaning against the broom handle. "Not really…"

Renji glanced over at her, tossing some debris in a trashcan.

"I mean, does he ever have conversations with you?"

"Well…no…but I don't mind very much."

Renji shook his head. "I don't think I could stand it…"

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might not _want_ to talk to you?" retorted Rukia, resuming her sweeping.

"Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?"

Rukia stared at him.

"Do you really not know?"

Renji grinned guiltily. "Seriously though, it doesn't bother you at all?" he asked, grabbing another stack of papers to sort.

Rukia looked to the side, thoughtful.

"Actually, it's kind of nice to be around someone who doesn't talk all the time. Unlike _some_ people."

Renji crumpled up a piece of paper and carefully aimed it at her head.

"You're so strange…"


	5. Danger Ahead

This branches off chapters 299-302 and kind of 317.

* * *

Danger Ahead

"Hello, Captain Unohana," Byakuya Kuchiki greeted upon arriving at the site of his fellow captain.

Retsu Unohana knelt on the sandy floor of Hueco Mundo, cleaning up emergency medical supplies.

"Welcome back, Captain Kuchiki. Were you able to make it in time?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. Thank you for providing backup."

"Not at all," replied Captain Unohana, her gaze focused on the mess on the ground. She paused for a moment. "She's fighting again, you know."

"I am well aware," Byakuya responded, kneeling down to help.

"Are you going to stop her?"

"No."

"Oh?" Unohana caught a stray piece of gauze between her fingers. "Are you really all right with that?"

Byakuya hesitated, briefly closing his eyes.

"I believe…she's become stronger."

Unohana smiled.

"You must be proud."

"Perhaps."

* * *

A couple notes. I usually try to refer to everyone by their first names but calling Unohana by her first name just seemed...weird. I felt it read better this way. Sorry for the inconsistency! Also, if Byakuya seems a little OOC helping clean up and whatnot, it's because for reasons unknown to me I have this notion that he respects Unohana more than other people and thus would be willing to help out. Don't ask me why, I honestly don't know...but it is what it is. Thank you for reading!


	6. Sick

Sick

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked his sister, who stood behind him, sniffling continuously for the past ten minutes.

"I'm just a bit sick…I think I caught it from Ichigo…"

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no…not like that!" added Rukia, frantically shaking her head. "It's just, I usually sleep in his closet…and he was sick the last time I visited…"

Byakuya scowled. "He makes you sleep in a closet?"

"No…he actually didn't want me to stay in his house at all, but it's really all right," explained Rukia, desperately trying to change the subject.

Byakuya frowned, unmoved, continuing to peer down at her. "He tried to force you out of his house?"

"Nii-sama, please don't worry about it-"

Byakuya cut her off. "Silence. That filthy brat will learn not to disrespect someone of such higher class," he muttered, turning on his heel and walking quickly in the other direction.

Rukia scrambled to keep up with him, jogging to match his fast-paced stride.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"None of your concern. Tell Renji he is in charge for the afternoon."

Rukia bit her lip, her face contorted with worry. "Um…is this really a good idea?"

Byakuya stopped suddenly, glaring at her.

She sighed, already thinking of ways to explain the coming events to Ichigo. "I understand..."


	7. Alone

Alone

Vice-Captain Renji Abarai stood in his Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's office, frowning at his to-do list, which spanned over three pages, front and back. He cleared his throat, preparing to try to argue his way out of it.

"Sir, this is going to take hours. There's no way I can finish it all tonight."

Byakuya continued working at his desk, not bothering look in Renji's direction.

"I don't want to hear excuses."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yes, but…I don't think even _you_ could finish this by tonight." Byakuya glanced at him sharply, hardly stopping the scratching of his pen on the paperwork in front of him.

"Please don't group me together with yourself."

"I'm going to have to work through dinner _and_ stay late."

"So be it."

Renji opened his mouth to speak a few times, his forehead furrowed in concentration. He finally took a deep breath and addressed Byakuya.

"You know, I've noticed that whenever Rukia goes off to the real world you give me a lot more work than normal."

Byakuya abruptly stopped the scratching of his pen, now giving Renji his full attention.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Renji shrugged nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with his increasingly irritated captain.

"Just…if you're _worried_ about her or something…you shouldn't take it out on me," he mumbled quickly.

Byakuya remained silent for a moment, glaring at Renji.

"Even if that were the case, which I assure you it is not, you are in no position to question my orders," he said coldly, returning to his work.

Renji nodded. "…It's just that-"

"Get out."

Renji sighed, turning to exit.

"Yes, sir."


	8. Tears

This is kind of shameless angst. But it just begged to be written for the longest time and so I succumbed to the angst. Hopefully angsty scenes will stop buzzing in my head because I honestly feel silly writing them.

* * *

Tears

Rukia Kuchiki sat huddled outside her room, unable to sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will out unwanted images of the one day she tried desperately not to remember, a task that proved rather difficult while everyone around constantly mourned. She closed her eyes more tightly, tears dripping out under her eyelids and falling down her cheeks.

"Is everything all right?" someone asked, walking silently around the corner to where she sat.

Rukia frantically dried her face off with her sleeve, tilting her head up to see Byakuya, her brother, staring back down at her. She looked back down at the ground, finding it hard to control her emotions when confronted with this expression of concern.

"I'm fine."

"Is that so," replied Byakuya, still peering at her through the dark. "I am well aware of what day it is."

"Oh," Rukia mumbled, contemplating whether or not to take advantage of Byakuya's rare willingness to speak with her. "I just thought if I kept busy all day it would be all right, but…" she stopped as she sensed her voice beginning to break.

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I know that it's difficult," he noted quietly.

Rukia nodded, pushing a new wave of tears to the sides of her face with her thumb.

"Does it ever…get easier?"

"No."

Rukia continued to nod, breathing in sharply as her defenses failed. She felt a hand rest lightly on the top of her head.

"However…take comfort in the fact that you are not alone."

* * *

If you were wondering what day it was, it was Kaien's deathiversary. And I apologize if Byakuya seems OOC.


	9. Drink

Drink

Byakuya Kuchiki sat quietly at his desk proofreading his Vice-Captain's paperwork (submitted two weeks past the deadline). He angrily attacked the defenseless sheets of paper with a pen, marking all of the spelling and grammatical errors he could find. A sudden knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in," he muttered, filing the papers away in a drawer. His sister, Rukia, pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. She slouched a little, her small face paler then usual, save for darkened rings underneath her large eyes.

"Hello, Nii-sama. I just wanted to alert you that I've returned from the real world. And that I won't be going back for a long time," she said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Byakuya frowned at her. "Have you been reassigned?"

"No. I've just decided that I'm not going to go back anytime soon," answered Rukia, dragging her eyelids upwards as they repeatedly dropped down.

"Did something happen?"

"Not really…"

Byakuya folded his hands on top of his desk, contemplating whether to press the matter further. However, before he came to a conclusion, Rukia continued.

"It's just…I can't _stand_ Ichigo anymore! He's reckless, overprotective, stupid, and he _snores_…I haven't slept decently for days! It's completely ruined his closet for me…" she stopped, suddenly aware of Byakuya staring at her, eyes narrowing. She threw her head down in a quick bow. "I apologize-"

"Perhaps now you'll know better than to associate yourself with the likes of that boy," Byakuya said, standing up slowly and searching through a cabinet for something.

Rukia watched him, squinting in confusion.

"P-perhaps..."

Byakuya turned towards her.

"Sit down," he ordered, gesturing to a stiff looking couch against the wall.

Rukia glanced behind her. "What?"

"You should have some tea."

* * *

I don't know why I have this notion that all captains have couches in their offices...


	10. Desert

This takes place post sometime during chapter 313.

* * *

Desert

Ichigo Kurosaki lay restlessly on the ground of Hueco Mundo, glancing around at his surroundings while Orihime Inoue healed his wounds. He nodded at a large man sitting about ten feet away from him.

"Hey, Kenpachi." Zaraki Kenpachi glanced over at him. "How many other shinigami did they send besides you?"

"Six."

Ichigo frowned. "That's all?"

"You have a problem with that? It seemed to be enough to save your ass," scowled Kenpachi, violently flicking grains of sand off of his clothes.

"I guess." Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably, starting to speak several times but then abruptly stopping.

Kenpachi whipped his head sharply in Ichigo's direction.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sorry…but who else did they send?"

"Why should you care?"

"I'm just curious."

Kenpachi sighed impatiently."Besides me, they sent captains from the fourth, sixth, and twelfth divisions. Anything else?" he sneered.

Ichigo sat up suddenly, causing Orihime to gasp and fall backwards. Ichigo cringed.

"Sorry! Sorry…but…the sixth?" he resumed, shifting his focus back to Kenpachi. "You mean Byakuya came?"

Kenpachi nodded. "Yeah. He was the first one to volunteer."

Ichigo snickered, slowly lowering himself back down.

"I bet he was."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Yes, I realize that this involved neither Byakuya nor Rukia...but I kind of like looking at them using other characters...


	11. Sacrificial

We are still in Hueco Mundo! If you are _really_ squeamish beware; there's some blood in this chapter.

* * *

Sacrificial

Hanatarou Yamada and Isane Kotetsu worked quickly, their hands darting in and out of first-aid kits; hastily tearing open packets of gauze and packing them into the deep wounds of a gravely injured Rukia Kuchiki.

"How's her pressure?" Isane asked, grabbing more gauze as bright red blood saturated the squares she had just laid down.

Hanatarou placed two fingers on Rukia's wrist to find her pulse, concentrating as he quickly inflated and deflated the cuff wrapped around her upper arm.

"Systolic's down to seventy," he reported. "She's just lost so much blood…"

"If I could just locate the source of the bleeding we could stop it," Isane said in between muttering kidou spells. She suddenly perked up. "There! See that tear in the artery? Can you fix it?"

Hanatarou leaned over to where Isane pointed, squinting to see the small rip in the weakly pulsating vessel.

"Yes! Right away!" He held his hands over Rukia's midsection, quickly reciting the proper kidou incantation.

Isane sat back on her heels. "Her pressure should stabilize soon. I'll leave the rest to you"

Hanatarou glanced up at her, nodding. "All right."

Isane stood up, grabbed her first-aid kit and walked towards a man standing about twenty feet away. His left arm hung limply at his side, blood creeping out of a gash and dripping down off of his fingertips.

"Captain Kuchiki? I can begin healing you now," offered Isane.

Byakuya Kuchiki glanced at her, and then shifted his eyes to where Rukia lay.

"Have you finished with her?"

Isane shook her head. "Well, no…but Hanatarou can handle the remainder-"

"Please complete her treatment before you proceed with mine," interrupted Byakuya, his gaze back to Isane.

She frowned. "But aren't you in pain?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I see." Isane fidgeted with her first aid kit. "She's going to be all right, you know…"

Byakuya turned away from her, closing his eyes.

"I don't believe I asked you that."

"Oh…"

"But thank you."

* * *

I have no idea how the fourth division goes about healing people...something tells me they have something cooler than a blood pressure cuff haha.

Systolic pressure refers to blood pressure when the heart is contracted for those wondering. Because it's so interesting, right? I'm well aware of how big of a nerd I am.


	12. Gone

Still dealing with Hueco Mundo...I'm sorry, but I can't stay away! I love that part. But we're not actually _in_ HM this week...so I'm mixing it up a little? Kinda?

* * *

Gone

"Captain Kuchiki, I am sure you have been made aware that both your vice-captain and your sister have disappeared," said Captain-Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto, sitting at his desk, hands resting on the top of a large staff.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood quietly in front of him, eyes closed as he delivered his response.

"Yes."

"And do you maintain that you had absolutely no knowledge of their intent to disobey orders and enter Hueco Mundo?"

Byakuya remained still, making sure to formulate the most cryptic answers possible without blatantly lying to his superior.

"What they do on their own time is no concern of mine."

Yamamoto inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"You do realize that neither of them stand a chance against the higher ranks of Aizen's army; however, a confrontation is inevitable?"

Byakuya nodded. "That is common sense."

"And yet you looked the other way knowing the danger they intended to put themselves in?" Yamamoto peered at Byakuya, who remained silent and expressionless, save for the hints of a scowl that crept onto his face at the mention of the word "danger." Yamamoto continued. "Frankly, I'm quite surprised. I do not know what your feelings are towards your subordinates, but I thought you would at least try to keep your family out of harm's way."

Byakuya still said nothing.

Yamamoto sighed. "I suppose it does not matter, for now we have no choice but to send in backup."

"I am prepared to shoulder that burden," replied Byakuya swiftly, as if he had been waiting for the conversation reach this point.

"That was a rather quick response," muttered Yamamoto, contemplating. "Could it be that you intended all along to go after them?"

"The answer to that is quite simple; in fact, you said it yourself. I will try to keep my family out of harm's way."


	13. Rain

Byakuya might be a tad OOC...apologies in advance!

* * *

Rain

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out onto the deck of his house, peering down at a compact bundle of black clothes and pale skin situated against the wall, sheltered from the rain by the overhang of the roof.

"Are you planning to sit there all day?" he inquired.

His sister, Rukia, briefly glanced up at him, her head slumped over and resting on her knees.

"No…I just wanted to watch the rain," she responded, gazing absentmindedly at the water droplets exploding on the deck.

Byakuya stood for a moment, listening to the buzzing pitter-patter of raindrops against the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"Aren't you late?" he finally asked, curious as to whether she realized how much of the morning had passed.

"I have the day off."

Byakuya nodded. "I see."

Rukia straightened her back, slowly releasing her spine from its hunched state.

"What about you?" she questioned. "Is Renji all right if you leave him alone?"

"He should be able to manage for a little while."

Rukia frowned. "I'm not so sure about that…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he replied, peering curiously at Rukia, who sunk into her shoulders, her face tinged with red."

"Of-of course not," she stuttered into her knees.

"I'm only joking."

"Oh," laughed Rukia nervously, hugging her knees in closer. She suddenly squinted up at Byakuya, confused by this deviation from his usual severity. "Wait, what?"

Byakuya drifted past her, lightly ruffling her hair on his way.

"Enjoy your day off."


	14. Christmas

I kind of wanted to do a Christmas themed one...to get in the spirit! This is shameless holiday fluff. Yay!

* * *

Christmas

"I'm going out. I'll see you later," Ichigo Kurosaki yelled, pulling on his jacket. He smiled, laughing quietly at the flurry of small feet running towards him.

"Where are you going? You don't intend to leave me here alone, do you?" demanded Rukia Kuchiki, standing stubbornly in front of the door.

"You can come if you want. I'm not going to be doing anything exciting…just some Christmas shopping," he said, tossing her her coat.

"Christmas…oh, right, that holiday where you all give each other gifts." Ichigo nodded, locking the front door behind him as they exited the house.

"Right…do you do anything like that in the Soul Society?"

Rukia shook her head. "No…although I suppose it would be nice to buy everyone something…"

"And how exactly do you plan to pay for that?" asked Ichigo, glancing down at her. Rukia looked up at him, smiling apologetically. "Wait…you want ME to pay for all of your Christmas shopping? Do you think I'm made of money?"

Rukia scowled. "Oh, come on…I promise I'll only buy a couple things! Cheap things! And I'll get you something really nice!"

"With my money."

"Silence!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

"Fine…you're so troublesome…"

A few days later, Rukia knocked softly on the door to her brother's office, her last stop on her round of gift giving.

"Come in," called Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia stepped inside, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Nii-sama?" Byakuya glanced up from his work.

"Yes?"

"Um…well…I brought you something," Rukia said, gingerly placing a small box on his desk. Byakuya studied it critically, his eyes returning to Rukia for an explanation. "Today is Christmas…it's a holiday where the humans exchange gifts."

"I see…perhaps you should spend less time with Kurosaki," suggested Byakuya, carefully picking up the box.

"Hah…perhaps…" muttered Rukia, retreating towards the exit.

"But thank you," added Byakuya. "I hope you won't mind that I haven't gotten you anything." Rukia turned around, waving her hands in protest.

"N-not at all! You've already given me enough…" Byakuya stared at her, traces of confusion creeping across his usually emotionless face. "I mean…I had never really had a family before…I just hope I can find some way to repay you," explained Rukia somewhat awkwardly.

"Is that so," he replied, one corner of his mouth turning slightly upwards. "Well…you already have."

* * *

Happy holidays to everyone and congratulations fellow students for surviving finals/the semester in general, and everyone else for getting through the year! And thank you thank you thank you to all who have reviewed, subscribed to, faved, or even just read this project of mine-I appreciate it so much!


	15. Confrontation

This is a continuation of chapter 6, "Sick". Hope you like it :)

* * *

Confrontation

"Can you explain to me what Byakuya was at my house last night?" demanded Ichigo Kurosaki, rising from his desk as Rukia Kuchiki noiselessly slipped in through his window.

"He _what_? Nii-sama was in your _house_?" gasped Rukia, sitting on his bed.

Ichigo nodded, gesturing around his room. "He woke me up at three in the morning! Do you know what it's like to wake up with that guy standing over you? I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again…I really need to start locking my window…"

Rukia frowned. "Wow…I didn't think he'd actually follow through when he…" she stopped short, suddenly aware of Ichigo glaring quite nastily at her. "What?"

"You _knew_? You knew he was coming to invade my house and you _let _him? One of my sisters could have seen him! How am I supposed to explain to them why there's an angry dead guy with a sword in our house?"

"Well…technically he never _died_…"

"That's not the point!"

Rukia stood up and sat Ichigo down on his bed.

"Calm down! Tell me what happened."

"Fine…well…he started lecturing me about class, and how I would never have any, then he called me a brat a few times, and a couple other things...and then he was talking about the greatness of the Kuchiki clan and how I held it in too little regard, and then Kon woke up and started making noise. He even threatened Byakuya."

Rukia shook her head, cringing.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. I think Byakuya started to get annoyed because he left after that."

"Well…hopefully that won't happen again."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "So you never told me."

Rukia looked up at him. "Told you what?"

"Why he was in my house."

"Oh…well that's really not important," muttered Rukia, avoiding eye contact.

"Rukia!"

"Okay! Okay…I _might_ have let it slip that you don't let me sleep in your closet…and that you tried to kick me out of the house a few times…"

Ichigo remained silent for a few seconds, and then, to Rukia's surprise, actually smiled.

"Jeez…that guy…I guess I can't really blame him."

Rukia stared at him.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"If one of my sisters told me a guy tried to kick them out like that I'd probably do the same thing…I guess I should cut him some slack," sighed Ichigo, returning to his desk.

Rukia watched him, glancing from his back to the closet door.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yeah. The closet's all yours."


	16. Abandoned

Abandoned

Hanatarou Yamada sprinted carefully over his path of spirit particles, desperately trying to keep up with the figure in front of him.

"Captain Kuchiki," he yelled, catching himself as he nearly stumbled into the nothingness below him, "I can't use shunpo very well, so when we get to Hueco Mundo…I mean if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

Byakuya Kuchiki quickly glanced over his shoulder, scowling with disapproval.

"I am not interested in your shortcomings."

"Right…it's just that if we were to become separated, I would probably get lost…"

"That is none of my concern."

"Ah…I see…" Hanatarou sighed, turning helplessly towards his captain, Retsu Unohana, who ran alongside him.

She smiled. "Captain Kuchiki," she called, quickening her pace to match Byakuya's. Byakuya looked briefly at her. "Since Hanatarou has been kind enough to volunteer to accompany you, and since he is one of my subordinates, I would appreciate you taking extra care to see that he is not placed in any danger."

"Tch." Byakuya slowed himself down, his eyes narrowing bitterly. Hanatarou kept to himself, not knowing whether to be grateful or frightened. He didn't have much time to contemplate, however, as a shrill voice broke his concentration.

"WE'RE HEEEEEEERE!" declared Yachiru Kusajishi, the first of the rescue party to burst into Hueco Mundo. Hanatarou and Byakuya soon followed, stopping abruptly as soon as their feet found solid ground. Hanatarou closed his eyes, trying to gauge the spiritual pressures of the others who'd come before him.

"Oh…so many people are fighting…Captain Kuchiki, who should we-oh no," he lamented, looking to where Byakuya previously stood only to find the dust swirling lightly where his feet should have been.

Unohana shook her head. "Oh dear…but I suppose that's to be expected." Hanatarou looked up at her, confused.

"Hm?"

"You'd better hurry, Hanatarou. Rukia-san is not well at all," replied Unohana.

"Rukia-san?" he frowned, still perplexed. "But I thought I was supposed to follow Captain Kuchi-" he stopped, the realization dawning on him. "Ohhhh…"

* * *

I feel like Byakuya might have been channeling Yuu Kanda a little here, but they're kinda similar anyways...and I love Kanda! *hugs Kanda* *is Mugen'd*

If you have a theme that you really like feel free to suggest it, I'm always looking for new ones :)


	17. Questioning

Questioning

Byakuya Kuchiki walked quietly through the Seireitei, listening to the sound of his sister's small feet shuffling haphazardly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, slightly intrigued as to what had caused the change in Rukia's normally peaceful footsteps.

Rukia stifled a yawn, repeatedly pulling her wilting eyelids open every few seconds as they slipped down over her tired eyes.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, stopping and slowly twisting around.

Rukia, unaware that her brother was no longer moving, proceeded to walk directly into his elbow.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, stumbling backwards.

Byakuya stared down at her, his forehead furrowed in both concern and confusion.

"I'll ask one more time…are you all right?"

Rukia nodded, her eyes now finding no problem keeping themselves open.

"I'm fine…it's just, I was just awake most of last night…"

Byakuya peered at her curiously, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh? Weren't you in the material world?"

"That's correct," Rukia replied. "It's just that I don't usually sleep well when I'm at Ichigo's…house…" she let her voice trail off, cringing as she realized the multiple implications of what she'd just said.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"And what exactly were you doing at Ichigo's house that made it so difficult to sleep?" he demanded softly, a quiet anger darkening his narrowed eyes.

"It's not what you're thinking! Ichigo has school in the mornings, so when there's an order to exorcise a hollow in the middle of the night I feel bad making him go…I mean that's the reason I'm there in the first place, so it's only fair," Rukia explained hurriedly.

Byakuya closed his eyes, exhaling.

"Perhaps you should not spend so much time in the material world if it has these adverse effects on your health," he suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rukia answered, staring at the ground.

Byakuya turned around, resuming his walking.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight," he instructed.

"Yes…thank you for your concern," Rukia muttered.

Byakuya shook his head lightly, a gesture barely noticeable in the shadows of the surrounding buildings, and forced back a twitch in the corners of his mouth that threatened to break into a smile.

"No thanks are necessary."


	18. Storm

Storm

Rukia Kuchiki ran out of her brother Byakuya's house, already upset with herself for waking up late and thus having to rush through her morning to ensure that she'd make it to work on time. She sprinted out of the Kuchiki grounds, following a small path leading to the offices of the thirteen divisions of shinigami residing within the Soul Society.

The path glistened with newly fallen rain, the remnants of a rather violent storm the night before. Rukia carefully avoided the various stones and branches littered before her feet, determined to make it to the Thirteenth Division without sustaining any serious injuries.

She noticed someone walking on the path a ways ahead of her, whom she figured to be none other than her brother. Rukia sighed, wondering if she should slow down and try to make conversation. She certainly couldn't just run past him without saying anything, and decided that if Byakuya hadn't arrived at the Sixth Division yet she probably wasn't as late as she thought.

So Rukia slowed her pace down, trying to think of a plan for making their impending encounter as least awkward as possible. She started with her greeting. Should she yell at him from behind? No, that would be rude. But she didn't want to just sneak up on him either. However, Byakuya had probably already sensed her presence behind him, in which case he wouldn't be surprised if she did. Although if that were true, Rukia thought, he might already be wondering why hadn't said anything yet. She sighed, frustrated at her inability to be social.

Lost in thought, Rukia carelessly walked into a large branch in the middle of the path. She gasped sharply in surprise, waving her arms in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. Unfortunately, her efforts proved futile as she tumbled gracelessly onto the ground.

Byakuya stopped, glancing behind him to find Rukia face down on the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked calmly.

Rukia pulled herself off, brushing the dirt off of her clothes. She looked briefly at Byakuya, both dismayed and confused at seeing a flicker of amusement in his typically unreadable eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered, walking up alongside him.

"You should be more careful," he advised.

"I will," Rukia muttered.

"I'll have Renji clean up this debris later today," said Byakuya, looking back up the path as they reached its end.

"Um…is that all right? Doesn't he have other things to do?"

"It's fine," Byakuya said flatly.

Rukia nodded, not about to push the subject. "Well…thank you! Goodbye," she said, turning to resume her race to the Thirteenth Division.

"Goodbye…try not to injure yourself too badly on your way," responded Byakuya.

Rukia could have sworn she heard a hint of laughter in his voice.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update!


	19. Dream

I know I fail at updating! Apologies...

* * *

Dream

_Byakuya Kuchiki knelt down next to the motionless heap of black robes at his feet, his eyes fixated on a pale hand just barely reaching out beneath the blood soaked fabric._

_"I'm sorry, Sir, there was nothing we could do for her," someone behind him said, but the words barely reached him._

_Byakuya remained silent, trying to make sense of the many thoughts now occupying his mind. He had failed to keep his promise to her, the one thing she'd asked him to do before being taken away so abruptly. The anger Byakuya felt towards himself overwhelmed him as he stood up and began to walk away, although something else nagged at the back of his conscious, an emotion he couldn't quite place._

_Instinctively he glanced over his shoulder, as he often did when he thought of Hisana, expecting to see her sister walking behind him. But there was no one behind him, an empty space that shook him much more than he'd anticipated. Rukia would never follow behind him again…_

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and sat up, squinting at the rays of sunlight that had found their way into his room. He felt a lingering sensation of sorrow, although he wasn't quite sure what prompted such gloom so early in the day.

He arrived at the Sixth Division headquarters earlier than he usually did, hoping that whatever sadness he seemed to be feeling would not accompany him out of his house. Unfortunately, Byakuya found no such luck. He immersed himself in his work, convinced that the feeling would wear off as the day went on.

After about a half hour Byakuya heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, temporarily placing down his pen and setting his paperwork aside.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," greeted Rukia Kuchiki as she opened the door, a large stack of files in her arms. "Renji asked me to bring you these…"

Byakuya stared at her for a few seconds, vaguely recalling an unpleasant dream he'd had the previous night regarding her. However, he put the thought out of his mind, as she was obviously perfectly fine.

"And why couldn't Renji give them to me himself?" asked Byakuya, suddenly aware that his vice captain had not yet shown up for work.

"I don't exactly…I mean you can ask him…"

"Rukia, I am in no such mood," he responded, hoping to use his current unhappiness to get as much information as possible out of her, although the grief that had been following him seemed to have dissipated.

"HewasoutdrinkingwithVice-CaptainKiralastknight," she mumbled quietly, staring at the ground.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"He was out drinking with Vice-Captain Kira last night," Rukia explained guiltily.

"I see…"

And as quickly as Byakuya rid himself of one foul mood, another replaced it.

* * *

I can't believe it's taken me almost 20 chapters to reference Kira haha...

I want to mention that this fic has recently passed 10,000 hits! Wow...that's way more than I ever expected when I initially wrote it. Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to drop a review :)

Also, if you want to request a theme/scenario feel free to do so!


	20. Surprise Attack

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day! But hopefully with recent chapters I'll have more to go off of ^^

I stole this theme!! (gasp)! Yes, from the Royai 100 ^^; because it fit and I didn't like the other ones I had XD

Warning: Spoilers for 378 on.

* * *

**Surprise Attack**

Rukia Kuchiki couldn't help but notice that something about Ichigo seemed very off. The way he moved was rushed and restless; regretful, almost, as he dropped back into the dome and caught her before she collided with the dusty floor of Las Noches.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said, gently setting her on the ground before turning to face the monstrous Espada towering above him.

Rukia took a deep breath, the tension edging away as Ichigo stood his ground. But the thin barrier of comfort he provided didn't last long; his eyes were startlingly harsh as he ran to meet his opponent, completely devoid of the fiery excitement they usually held.

_And he isn't smiling,_ Rukia thought, her nerves beginning to get the better of her as she watched Ichigo bring out his hollow mask with its ominously different markings. He'd always entered into battle with a warm, fierce confidence, but now all she could sense was darkness.

_Just win this_, she pleaded, her eyes darting back and forth to keep track of his movements. _Just win this, and I'll get you back to normal_. Rukia gritted her teeth, pushing all doubt from her mind. Ichigo would defeat Yammi, and they would go from there. There wasn't any other option.

Ichigo brought his hand to his face and began to pull his mask out a second time. But he stopped, wide eyed and dumbfounded as his one chance at victory melted away through his fingers.

_Why isn't it working_? Rukia wondered, her thoughts become less coherent and more frantic as the gravity of the situation hit her.

And then she saw it, a blinding flash of light engulfing Yammi's massive form and nearly bringing him to his knees.

"Wha-" Rukia stood, hoping her legs wouldn't give out under her as she tried to find the source of what sounded like two people arguing.

"…What nonsense…I was merely the first to arrive."

The voice was unmistakable; calm and arrogant, with a slight hint of amusement only Rukia had learned to detect.

_Thank god…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And thank you to all who have reviewed and everything...you are all awesome :D


End file.
